Bajo las estrellas Rin Okamura
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Rin creía haber encontrado su lugar, sin embargo la sonrisa de aquella chica de ojos verdes, provocaba que su corazón se agitara. Las llamas azules prendían en su cercanía recordandole que era hijo de satanás, por ende... un demonio ¿Conseguirá alguna vez su amor?


Hola! bueno es la primera vez que me aventuro en una historia de estos personajes, pero es el cumpleaños de mi hermanita adoptiva del foro de Mundo Sasusaku y como regalo de cumpleaños, quería agredecerle su apoyo en mis historias. Asi que te lo dedico a ti **Dark Secret**, espero no decepcionarte..jejejje..un besazo que pases un buen día rodeada de la gente que quieres y recibas muchos regalitos hermanita... kiss

_Ja Nee_

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Kazue Kato, creadora del manga Ao no exorcist (Blue exorcist)_

* * *

_Summary: Rin creía haber encontrado su lugar, sin embargo la sonrisa de aquella chica de ojos verdes, provocaba que su corazón se agitara. Las llamas azules prendían en su cercanía recordandole que era hijo de satanás, por ende... un demonio ¿Conseguirá alguna vez su amor?_

* * *

**Bajo las estrellas**

Rin Okamura observaba el cielo sentado en el tejado de la academia Vera Cruz, desde hacía tiempo, cada vez que acababa su jornada de clases, se sentaba allí para meditar sobre su largo día. Hacía bastante tiempo que sus compañeros sabían de su secreto, y aunque lo habían aceptado casi como a un igual, ser hijo de satanás, no lo ayudaba demasiado.

Desde que él y su mellizo Yukio se enfrentaron a satanás, las miradas sobre ellos... muchas veces, se hacían insoportables. Sonrió tristemente bajo aquel cielo estrellado y su cuerpo entero se tensó al escuchar los pasos de una mujer acercarse a él.

-Rin.- Shiemi lo llamó con decisión.-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- Preguntó antes de llegar al lado del muchacho.

-¿Ya estas aquí arriba no?- Rin suspiró intentando guardar sus emociones.- Podrías lastimarte si andas por los tejados en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Por qué te sientas aquí cada noche?- Shiemi ignoró sus palabras.

-Solo medito.- Rin volvió a observar las estrellas.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto.- Shiemi miró al rostro a Rin y le sonrió de aquella forma tan extraña que a él lo alteraba.-Assiah esta segura.-La chica de cabellos rubios se sentó a su lado.

-Hasta que vuelva a ocurrir, te recuerdo que él quiere pisar este mundo.- Rin bufó recordando las palabras de su padre cuando poseyó a su mellizo Yukio.

-Es algo que no me altera.- Shiemi se acercó un poco más al demonio y éste sintió como su estómago se empezaba a revolver ansioso.-Vosotros dos estais aquí, Yukio y tú sois especiales.

-Yukio.- Rin apartó la vista de los ojos jade de la joven.-Lo aprecias mucho ¿no?- Preguntó ansioso.

-Si.- Shiemi sonrió a su mejor amigo.- Yukio es alguien muy amable, desde que lo vi por primera vez en la tienda, supe que algo grande había en su interior.

-Yukio es especial.- Rin sintió como todo su cuerpo se retorcía en silencio.

-Tú también lo eres.- Y las mejillas de Shiemi se colorearon adquiriendo un tono rojizo que la hacía ver hermosa ante los ojos del demonio.- Eres muy especial.

-Yukio puede pasar por alguien normal.- Rin sonrió mientras dejaba su espada demoníaca Kurikara a su lado.-Yo sin embargo...

-Ahora las orejas de Yukio son iguales a las tuyas.- Shiemi volvió a sonreir tapando graciosamente su boca con las blancas y suaves manos.-Y tú escondes la cola bajo tus pantalones ¿Por qué lo haces?- En ese instante se puso seria y arrugó su ceño.

-Me hace parecer más normal.- Rin se encogió de hombros.- Sé que la gente me acepta a pesar de quien soy, pero aún así... les incomoda mi presencia de demonio.-Rin sacó su cola sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía.

-A mi me parece graciosa.- Shiemi la atrapó entre sus dedos y la miró fijamente.- Es suave.-Despacio la acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

-Shiemi.- Rin la apartó de sus manos con un brusco movimiento, las llamas azules empezaban a hacer acto de presencia y las pequeñas protuberancias de su cabeza se empezaban a hacer notables.- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?- Sonrió divertida la joven ojijade.

-Es parte de mi cuerpo.- Rin suspiró hacía el cielo.- Y también es sensible.- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

-Las llamas.- Shiemi se separó de él sin saber que aquello hacía daño al demonio. No les tenía miedo, pero cada vez que las veía, se sorprendía.

-No te quemaría jamás.-Susurró sin que ella lo escuhara. Rin cogió la katana entre sus largos dedos y se levantó del tejado.- Será mejor que volvamos dentro.- Puntualizó.

-Mañana iré a ver a Yukio.- Shiemi no miró a Rin al pronunciar aquellas palabras.- Tengo un tema muy importante que tratar con él, así que no me esperes para entrar en las clases.-Le comunicó alejandose de él hacía el interior del edificio sonriendole.

-¿Por qué?- Susurró Rin estirando la mano en el aire para intentar alcanzarla.

Shiemi ya había desaparecido por la puerta y no escuchó la pregunta de su mejor amigo. Ella necesitaba acostarse a dormir para ver urgentemente a Yukio en la mañana. Rin agachó el rostro y sintió como las llamas se extingían sobre su cuerpo, sin tan solo pudiera controlarlas cuando ella estaba cerca...

Rin se encaminó hacía la habitación que compartía con Yukio. Su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro traviesamente y sus ojos azules observaban la lejana puerta. Aquella joven provocaba que sucorazón latiera fuertemente, sus verdes ojos lo llenaban de paz, su sonrisa lo hacía soñar, sin embargo ella era tan inocente...Shiemi no se merecía acabar con un hijo de satán, ella se merecía un joven mucho mejor que él o su hermano.

-Rin.- Yukio lo llamó nada más atravesó la puerta.

-Hola, Yukio.- Rin sonrió a su mellizo.

-¿Que te sucede?- El mellizo menor se acercó a su hermano y apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de éste.-Hace días que estas muy extraño.

-¿Tú también?- Rin suspiró derrotado.- No tiene importancia, pasará.

-¿Es sobre nuestro padre?- Yukio se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el escritorio.-¿O es por Shiemi?- Y sonrió a su mellizo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Rin sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba incluida su peluda cola.-¿Por qué debería ser por ella?- Y sin mirarlo a la cara, dejó su espada demoníaca a un lado y se encaminó a la puerta del baño.- No te hagas cosas raras en tu mente, hermano.- Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al entrar en el baño, se derrumbó contra la puerta dejandose caer hasta el suelo ¿Tan evidente era? Un suspiro salió de su garganta y se levantó para darse un buen baño relajante. Al salir de la ducha y entrar en el cuerto nuevamente, su mellizo ya estaba acostado. Rin se metió bajo las sabanas y sonrió al recordar las sonrojadas mejillas de su princesa.

O-o-o-o-o

El sol lo sacó de sus sueños, su mellizo ya se había ido como cada mañana dejandolo solo en la habitación. Rin miró el despertador y maldijo por su costumbre a llegar tarde. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y tras ponerse su uniforme, corrió a las clases. Kuro corrió a su lado para darle los buenos días.

-Buenos días Kuro.- Rin seguía corriendo hacía las clases.- Hoy llego tarde, así que después te daré de comer.

-Esta bien.- El gato corrió hacía la habitación de nuevo para esperarlo.

Rin entró en la clase y saludó a sus compañeros. Todos ellos le respondieron como cada mañana. El joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, esperó con ansia la llegada de Shiemi. Tras quince largos minutos, al fin apareció por la puerta, estaba realmente hermosa, su sonrisa adornaba su rostro iluminandola. Parecía que estaba muy feliz y reía con alegría. Rin frunció el ceño al verla entrar con su mellizo...Yukio la hacía reir, la hacía feliz...

-Buenos días.- Yukio saludo a sus alumnos.

-Yukio.- Rin llamó a su hermano frunciendo el ceño.-¿Que haremos hoy?- Preguntó mirando a Shiemi.

-Un examen.- Anunció el joven castaño sonriendo.

-¿Un qué?- Preguntó Renzo.

-Un exámen.-Contestó Izumo.

-Silencio.- Yukio les tendió las hojas y al pasar por el escritorio de Shiemi, le sonrió con complicidad.

-Estos dos tienen algo.- Susurró Bon a Konekomaru.- Seguro.

-Yo creí que le gustaba a Rin.- El pelinegro se hundió en su asiento al darse cuenta de que todos sabían sobre el amor que sentía por la rubia.

-También le gusta a él.-Bon siguió hablando bajito.-¿Con cual se quedará ella?

-Yukio tiene menos pinta de demonio.-Konekomaru contestó de la misma forma a su amigo.

-Silencio.- Yukio habló con tono serio y cortante.

La mañana pasó entre susurros de sus compañeros, a cada instante que pasaba, el azabache se sentía más y más desesperado. Al terminar las clases, Shiemi lo esperó para salir juntos de los salones.

-¿Vamos a la fuente?-Preguntó la ojijade.

-Esta bien.-Rin se encogió de hombros y la siguió sin protestar.

Mientras caminaba en silencio, recordó las risas que llevaban esa mañana ella y su mellizo ¿Acaso le quería decir que ella y Yukio eran pareja? Sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho y algo le estrujaba la garganta.

Al llegar a la fuente, Shiemi observó con detenimiento a Rin, cada vez que lo observaba, su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Se acercó despacio a su mejor amigo y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, lo volvió a observar en silencio.

Rin jadeó al sentir los suaves labios de la rubia sobre su mejilla. Los pequeños colmillos sobresalieron de su boca y Shiemi le contestó la sonrisa. Podía sentir su cuerpo entero temblar, incluso su negra cola estaba moviendose de un lado a otro.

-Me gusta más cuando la llevas por fuera.- Shiemi señaló la cola de su amigo.

-A mi también, llevarla dentro de los pantalones, me da la sensación de estar oprimido.- Rin miró el suelo.

-Entonces...- Shiemi la cogió entre sus dedos y Rin jadeó.- Sé tú mismo y llevala como más te plazca.- Tras aquellas paalbras, soltó la cola de Rin y se giró sobre sus propios talones.- Nos vemos esta noche sobre el tejado, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- Y salió corriendo fuera de su alcanze.

-Shiemi.- Rin estiró la mano en el vacio como siempre.-¿Que es lo que quieres decirme y tienes tanto miedo de hacerlo?- Observó como el agua caía en la fuente durante un buen rato.-Kuro.- Dijo en voz alta alarmado al acordarse de su amigo peludo de dos colas.

Rin corrió hacía la habitación que compartía con su hermano y entró corriendo para darle de comer al gato demonio.

-Llegas tarde.- Le reprochó el gato.

-Lo siento Kura, pero Shiemi me trae de cabeza.- Los azules ojos de Rin se empañaron.- No sé porque tiene tanto misterio.- Rin le tendió el plato de comida al gato.- Yo sé que Yukio es mejor que yo, así que no debería costarle tanto decirme que esta con él.

-Tal vez estes equivocado.- Kuro terminó de comer y salió de la habitación.- Iré a dar un paseo.

-Esta bien, Kuro.- Rin cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en al cama tras dejar su espada demonica sobre el escritorio.-¿Por qué es tan complicado amar?- Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

O-o-o-o-o

Shiemi sonreía frente al espejo, al fin se había armado de valor y había hablado con Yukio. El mellizo de Rin siempre le transmitía confianza y eso la relajaba. La verdad es que tenía mucho que agradecerle al castaño.

Salió bajo las estrellas y suspiró alegre, al fin iba a dar el primer paso, iba a contarle la verdad y solo esperaba que él la aceptara. Sus pasos cada vez eran más rápidos, estaba realmente ansiosa por ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus orejas puntiagudas, pero lo que más le gustaba, era acariciar su linda cola.

Cuando al fin llegó al tejado, miró cada rincón con detenimiento, su cuerpo entero estaba hecho un flan, las piernas casi no le respondían, y solo rezaba para que su voz no se apagara ante tal confesión. Se sentó a esperarlo "Solo un rato más" Se repetía internamente. Las estrellas ya habían invadido el oscuro cielo y él no llegaba por ninguna parte.

O-o-o-o

-¡Rin!- La voz en grito de Yukio lo sacó de su más dulce sueño.-¡Llegarás muy tarde!

-¿Tarde?- Rin se levantó con un gran bostezo.-¿Tarde a donde?- Y miró fijamente a su mellizo.

-Al tejado.- Yukio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.-¿No ha hablado Shiemi contigo?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Es verdad.- Rin cogió su espada y se la colgó al hombro.- Tenía algo muy importante que decirme.- Y los azulados ojos de Rin se entristecieron.- Aunque supongo que tú ya sabes que es ¿No?

-Si.- Yukio sonrió a su hermano.- Así que date prisa.- Y lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

Rin caminó en silencio y pensativo ¿Tantas ganas tenía su hermano de joderle la vida? Aceleró el paso decidido, al fin y al cabo lo mejor sería escucharlo y largarse.

-Rin.- La voz de Shiemi lo sacó de sus cabilaciones.

Rin alzó al cabeza y observó a la rubia arriba del tejado, al escucharla, creyó que ella lo había visto y por eso lo había llamado, sin embargo, al joven observaba las estrellas como ida. Al verla allí sentada, bajo la luz de aquel estrellado cielo, un nudo se formó en su garganta ¿Estaba preparado para perderla, sin nisiquiera haberla tenido?

-Hola, Shiemi.- Rin se sentó al lado de la ojijade.

-Has venido.- Shiemi agachó el rostro avergonzada.

-Supongo que ya se lo que vas a decirme, así que hazlo rápido.- Rin apretó los puños con fuerza marcandose las uñas en las palamas, haciendolas sangrar.

-¿Lo sabes?- Shiemi alzó al cabeza sorprendida.-¿Te ha dicho algo Yukio?- El tono de su voz cambió a uno temeroso.

-¿Que estis juntos?- Rin se encogió de hombros.- No, pero es obvio.- Afirmo.

-¿Juntos?- Shiemi abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida.- No estamos juntos.- Negó con la cabeza.-Rin, yo...

-¿Vais a estarlo?- Rin miró las estrellas, no quería que ella viera la tristeza en sus ojos cuando le dijera la verdad.

-No.- Shiemi rió tiernamente.- Yukio solo me ha ayudado a entenderte mejor.- Rin fue el que la miró ahora sorprendido.

-No entiendo nada.- Y el joven demonio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Es muy fácil.- Shiemi cogió la cola del joven entre sus manos.- Por qué quien me gustas eres tú.- Soltó al fin decidida.

-Shi-Shiemi.- Rin tartamudeó al escuchar la confesión de la joven que amaba.

-Si.- La muchacha se sonrojó y apretó un poco más fuerte su cola.- Yukio solo me apoyaba.- Lo miró aquel par de ojos azules.- Él me dijo que fuera fuerte y te lo dijera, ya que tú piensas que al ser el hijo de satanás, jamás podría fijarme en ti.- Y ella sonrió tristemente.

No hubo más palabras, no hubo más dudas... Rin se acercó a Shiemi y besó dulcemente sus labios. Aquel sabor era mucho mejor de lo que había soñado desde que la conoció. Aquel calor era sumamente embriagador, era simplemente maravilloso.

-Soy un demonio.- Dijo al fin Rin entre beso y beso.

-No e importa de donde vengas, ni de quien seas hijo.- Shiemi acarició la espalda de Rin y descendió nuevamente hacía su cola.- Solo me importa quien eres... y eres maravilloso.- Y juntó nuevamente los labios ya hinchados con los de él.

-Te quiero.- Rin al fin formuló las palabras mágicas, esas palabras que deseaba decirle, pero que siempre se ahogaban en su garganta por temor.

-Te amo.- Shiemi le contestó acariciando su mejilla.

-Por siempre.- Dijeron los dos bajo las estrellas.

**Fin**


End file.
